Lizzy In Service
by lushlanguor
Summary: 1908 England: The Bennets are bankrupt and Lizzy is faced with a previous employment scandal. Lizzy is now forced to work as a kitchen-maid at the Darcy estate. Unaware of Lizzy's past, Darcy becomes smitten with her. He realizes he must have her at whatever cost but can his staunch pride overcome his disgust towards her scandalized reputation. (Revised Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

'How one's life can change in a matter of hours,' thought Lizzy. She turned about in the empty cottage. It was a run-down thing. The rusted window frames, cobwebs in dusty corners, the rough chipping plaster on the walls. The workmen heaved in some old furniture the Bennets were able to salvage: an oak table, dressers, the 4 poster beds, a few furnishing, and the piano. Her mother's face was still red from the constant torrent of tears and as much as Elizabeth and Jane tried to keep her spirits up they failed to impress on their dear mama, that things could certainly be worse for the Bennets.

"The cottage may be a bit run in but it has a wonderful view of the meadows" said Jane pointing toward the window.

"Oh what good is the view, I don't care for this part of the country" said her mother sniffing her red nose into her handkerchief.

"Don't you remember mama how you used to long for a small garden. Surely this is the place to start one." Lizzy suggested.

"I suppose I need to keep my mind off of our misfortunes somehow. We are going certainly shrinking back into the laboring class. I suppose we couldn't even afford to keep a maid in the household."

Jane looked up at Lizzy momentarily and saw Lizzy frown at the word.

"Well, now Lizzy don't you frown. You know very well you volunteered to be engaged in another household. We need all the coin we can get and I won't hear of Jane going into service for she has prospects in London."

Her father came in carrying some of their baggage. "You know Elizabeth could do better than to work as a kitchen maid and as much of a chance at finding a suitor if she had a mind for it. "

"Yes, but we need the income now and Elizabeth volunteered so there we have it. I don't like it any more than you do but Lizzy hasn't many options at the moment and its lucky we found something for her after all. She hasn't made our lives any easier with..."

Their mother could scarcely continue but cry into her handkerchief.

Jane tried to soothe her mother by patting her hand.

"Such troubles. Too many troubles" their mama whimpered.

When the family went off the bed, Lizzy brought the lantern down to the study where her father was still up.

"May I talk to you, papa?"

"Surely Lizzy. Are you nervous about your mission tomorrow? I can't imagine you look forward to working as a servant."

"No, it's not me I'm worried about. I fear you are very troubled. I think mama is putting much of the blame on your shoulders and you blame yourself too much as well."

"Well I have gambled on bad investments and it certainly is my fault that I brought the shame of bankruptcy upon us." Her father shrugged his shoulders dismissively but he had trouble meeting her gaze.

"But your intentions to do right with the family never faltered that's what really matters. And I will help work us out of poverty. It's but a humble start but I plan to make a success of it. I will not let my family down again."

Lizzy lifted her shoulders up and her father smiled up at her.

"It is the strong that is tasked with the most in this life. If anyone can shoulder this burden it is you, dear Lizzy."

* * *

Chapter 1- New Employment

"You will want these shares, the investors are going mad for them, but I don't have the patience for meddling with puny accounts. I'd say two hundred grand from you and a hundred from Bingley should get us going."

Stuveton, a tall, strongly built blond-haired fellow wearing a tan suit that strained under his muscular chest opened up the legs to the large photographic apparatus. The photographic machine was in a large box with a black curtain attached in the back and propped up on several wooden legs. Stuveton then worked himself behind the curtain and moved the slider that covered the large lens of the camera.

"Don't move" Stuveton's booming voice called from under the curtain behind.

"I don't care to get my picture taken Stuveton" Darcy tapped his pen on his desk anxiously while he glared at the lens.

"Glare if you wish, but don't move. It won't take but 10 minutes with this instant formula anyhow."

"I don't know why you broker investments now Stuveton, don't you have enough with the diversion with your gambling and horses."

"I was never one to sit and wait for things to happen. I seize opportunity where I find it."

Darcy and Stuveton chatted thus for several minutes while the photograph was processed. Finally, Stuveton emerged from behind the curtain.

"Are we done?"

"Yes, you impatient dog. Now you can enjoy your mistresses' smiles" Stuveton said snickering.

* * *

Darcy was walking the estate gardens with a fair slender blonde who was dressed in violet pastel tea party dress.

"But why does he call me your mistress? It's humiliating." Felicia flushed as she looked down.

"He is joking and means nothing by it, He knows you are betrothed to me."

"That man always gave me the shudders. Why keep in his company?"

"I don't care for him any more than you do. We sometimes work on business deals that's all."

"Well, I suppose the nice thing is that he leaves you all these nice toys. What was it called again?" She turned to smile at him.

"The instant photographic machine."

"How odd it is to get your picture taken. I worry sometimes that I will melt away behind one of those tremendous machines."

"Come, dearest, sit by the fountain and tell me what your plans for the garden are."

"Well it's perfect already, I wouldn't know what to change but...if I were to have it my way, I would plant all lilies and violets and have everything positively purple." She giggled.

Darcy frowned at the suggestion.

"Oh I mean, I didn't mean... It's perfect the way it is." She said while laid her trembling hands-on his.

* * *

Mrs. Gardiner, a round woman with silver-grey bun perched high on her head, adjusted her speckles on her nose as a young carrot-haired maid slipped a piece a parchment between the lady's chubby fingers.

"Goose with orange sauce, boiled lamb with potatoes, mint gelatin..." Mrs. Gardiner ample fat bosom heaved from loosening the slow roll of her exacting pronunciation.

Mrs. Gardiner dropped her thick arm that held the list and looking at the young girl grimaced.

"Where's the chutney?"

Mary Lou dropped her gaze, her pale face colored and she pulled at her fluttering fingers.

"But I don't know how to make chutney." Her accent was a chirpy Scottish that she whispered from shame.

Mrs. Gardiner sighed long looking and rolling her eyes, smacked the girl's arm with the list. "Then give the list to Barb."

Mary nodded taking up the note and picking up her skirts dashed off.

As Mrs. Gardiner was speaking with the butler Grieg, a weathered, lanky fellow with dark stringy hair and a Roman nose.

Then when she noticed Mr. Darcy step out of his study, Mrs. Gardiner hurried to catch him. Mr. Darcy was tall and quick on his feet so that she got in the habit of hare chasing him whenever he was on the move.

"Mr. Darcy" Mrs. Gardiner huffed and she was stampeding towards him.

Mr. Darcy turned towards her, his brown eyes momentarily catching her rushing form, but he turned to his side and took out his pocket watch regarding it. He muttered, "If it is about your niece, I will give my answer later. I have a meeting to attend to presently."

Mr. Darcy's handsome form and formality often put others on guard but Mrs. Gardiner was too much-vested interest in her pursuit that she lost her sense of propriety when speaking of her niece.

"But Mr. Darcy, she has already arrived yesterday, and I promised her work."

"That was your promise, not mine." Darcy grimaced at her.

"Have I not served you well for so many years, when have I ever asked a favor? And, it is only on trial." Mrs. Gardiner's watery blue eyes looked up in supplication.

Mr. Darcy sighed. "Very well, on trial then."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled, her cheeks glowing. She was quite pleased with herself. Having one's way was such satisfaction.

* * *

"Coming!" Jos yelled from the kitchen. He was a stock, short fellow with auburn hair and green eyes, clear as a buffed gem.

He wiped his hands on his apron which he wore over a suit.

The bell rang again and when he could see a pretty young form through the dusty window he quickly smoothed back his hair and cleared his throat and then pulled the door open.

"Hello, Princess." He smiled wide enough that you could see the gap next to his molars.

Elizabeth's grey eyes widened and it took her a few moments to gather herself.

"I'm not used to such... hospitality."

"A refreshing change?" He suggested lifting up his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't say that." She smiled mildly and peeked over his shoulder. "This is my first day but I'm afraid I need to hurry because I'm running late.

"Oh, you're the new kitchen-maid!" Jos shouted.

"Yes and filling in with general duties and you are?" She raised her eyebrow at him as she regarded his apron.

"I'm Jos, I usually work with Grieg the butler but I had to take over for the absentee kitchen help." He then laughingly took off his apron and pointed her inside.

Mary Lou saw a tall, dark-haired girl in her coat and wide-brimmed flower hat.

"Hello," said Mary.

"Hi, I'm the new kitchen maid and I'm in need of a uniform and a little instruction." Elizabeth regarded Mary and thought she looked pleasant enough.

Mary smiled, "Oh right, this way." She led Elizabeth to maids quarters and lifted off one of the black dresses and handed it to her.

"You can go into your room to change and then Ms. Dodgson, the cook, will instruct you on your duties."

When Elizabeth came out dressed in her uniform, the puffy sleeves giving breadth to her slim shoulders, Mary smiled warmly. "You look neat as a pin except..." Mary regarded her for some moments tapping her teeth. "You do need a pin or two for your unruly but very pretty hair."

She took a few pins from her left pocket and sauntered over to Elizabeth. "I always keep pins ready cause all the running makes a terrible fuss with my hair!"

She pulled back Elizabeth's black wavy locks of hair and gathering some pins in her mouth slipped them into her hair.

Elizabeth smoothed her hair and smiled at her.

She indicated Elizabeth to turn which she did. Mary then snapped her back bow into proper shape and then grabbing her by the shoulders beamed at her.

"I hope we shall be friends, I long for a friend in this desolate place!"

While they were winding down the stairs. They were greeted by Grieg who told them they better get started on dinner as

Mr. Darcy's guests had arrived early.

Then Ms. Dodgeson, a grim-featured spinster looking woman curled her pointer finger towards Elizabeth, beckoning her.

"I suppose you know how to make these?" She handed Elizabeth the list.

"Well not exactly, but I'm a fast learner." Elizabeth fidgeted.

She looked at Mary Lou, who simply shrugged.

Ms. Barb Dodgeson shook her head and clicking her tongue said, "Watch and learn fast then, girl." She sprinkled flour on the wooden board, slabbed the sticky dough onto it and began to punch it with her fist.

When the dishes were being presented, Mary Lou led Elizabeth near the open door where they could see from their corner the glittering guests. Apparently there was the Baron, who was portly with a long mustachio, his wife of medium build with a long face, wearing jewels in her hair and neck, the governor, a short man with receding hair with his daughter, a pretty fair featured blonde.

Mary Lou was pointing out all the guests and then Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth noticed that the finery on the guests gave them each a handsome air even if their faces were anything but. However, she noticed the girl and particularly Darcy to be truly handsome. Though the girl seemed sweetly smiling while she listened to the rest of the party, Darcy's demeanor was harder to read, he seemed to wear his reticence like royalty.

The Baroness was laughing and then pointed toward the corner of the room. "You have a few watchful mice, Mr. Darcy"

"Must be the Baron, insisting on strong cheese with his wine," Darcy said flippantly, as he eyed Mary Lou and Elizabeth from the corner. His gaze looked at Elizabeth quizzically for she was a face he had not set his eyes on yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rise and Shine!" Chirped Mary into Lizzy's ear.

Lizzy was sprawled on her bed, her hair and nightgown touseled from the restless night. She popped open an eye and glared at Mary for waking her in this ungodly hour.

"It's still dark, it can't be more than 5 in the morning."

"It's 4 in the morning actually," Mary said smiling in the dark gray room.

"Up, up" Mary pulled Lizzy off the bed.

Lizzy stood there with her chin on her chest, wavering on her feet drowsily.

"C'mon, wash up and get dressed or you'll be late."

Lizzy dragged her feet to the basin, poured the jug of water in and splashed her face. After scrubbing her face and neck. She walked over to the dresser. Mary had lit a small candle when she awoke, and its golden orb gave enough light for her to find her uniform and put it on.

"Mrs. Gardiner wanted to speak to us today and formally introduce you."

Lizzy smiled and was glad to finally see her Aunt. There hadn't been time yesterday with all the commotion with Darcy's important guests.

When Elizabeth and Mary reached the servants' hall. Mrs. Gardiner was talking to Mrs. Dodgeson and could overhear Mrs. Dodgeson complaining about Elizabeth's lack of culinary skills.

"What kind of kitchen maid, doesn't know how to cook? What is she some special charity case? Well, I suppose she could always wash the floors."

Mrs. Gardiner had seen the two girls appear and smiled sunnily to them though her eyes darted back to Mrs. Dodgeson involuntarily.

"Good morning girls, we were just uhh.." Mrs. Gardiner waved her hand about trying to coax her memory,"...going over today's menu."

"Good morning Aunt," Elizabeth sidled over to Mrs. Gardiner who kissed her cheek.

Mrs. Dodgeson raised her eyebrow to Mary Lou, who just shrugged.

Then Mrs. Gardiner pointed Elizabeth and Mary Lou into the kitchen. It seemed there were two new arrivals who were in their coats and hats and already making introductions with the whole crew.

One of them was a young man with ebony hair, light hazel eyes, medium build with handsome features but with slight imperfections in symmetry with his long jaw and a nose that had a slight bend, as it had been broken in a previous fight. The other was a pretty girl with hazel curls, round frame with an hourglass shape, her blue eyes were large and seemed even larger on her small face.

The male was animatedly telling some tale while the rest of the servants looked on laughing. They all turned when Mrs. Gardiner showed up with the girls.

"Ahh, you must be Mr. Barlow and here is, of course, our Rose." Mrs. Gardiner walked over to them smiling. Mr. Barlow bowed and Rose gave Mrs. Gardiner a kiss on her round cheek.

"And how are you, my dear?" Mrs. Gardiner patted her gently on the girl's back.

"I'm good, I'm feeling glad to be back." Rose smiled as her cheeks colored pink.

"And it is good to see you back Rose!" Jos sprung up from his seat next to Mrs. Dodgeson and Frederick the footman, skinny, sandy blonde young fellow and gave her a hug. Rose seemed taken by surprise from his bear hug and her feet shuffled back. Frederick likewise raised his glass and winked to her.

"Now then, we should get on to see the Master. C'mon" Mrs. Gardiner led the Glen, Rose, and Elizabeth upstairs.

"It is good to see Rose again." Jos grinned.

"Especially after having the baby." snickered Frederick.

Mrs. Dodgeson elbowed him in the ribs. "Quiet!"

* * *

Mr. Darcy was in his study. His head bowed, his brown locks hanging over his brow, his long body bent over his desk as he was scribbling a response. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he shouted as he stuffed the note into an envelope addressing it to Miss Felicia Dawson and stamping his seal. He then placed it on the silver tray Grieg had held toward him.

"Sir, I have your two new employees and one that has just returned."

Glen, Rose, and Elizabeth came through the door. Glen gave a bow which Mr. Darcy returned and both Rose and Elizabeth curtseyed.

"It is good to see you again, Rose. I take it your in good health?"

"Yes sir," Rose smiled openly, her cheeks glowing and the arch of her small teeth visible.

His eyes involuntarily darted to Elizabeth but then he looked at Glen.

"And you are?"

"Glen Barlow sir, your new valet." Glen pointed up his chin and stood with his shoulders back.

"Very well, you can follow me out. I'll be leaving shortly and will need a new suit."

Darcy was gathering up his things and then turned back momentarily to look at Elizabeth.

"I recognize your face from last night but don't know the name."

"Elizabeth Bennet, sir, I'm the new kitchen maid."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Gardiner's niece. Hope you'll find your stay pleasant." Darcy nodded to them and left with Barlow following him to his room.

What did he mean her stay? She was not a visitor but his maid. Elizabeth shook her head.

* * *

Glen was helping Darcy with choosing his suit.

"And what occasion?"

"A dinner engagement"

"Business or with a young lady?"

Darcy looked askance and busied himself with a box of cufflinks. "A young lady," he muttered.

"In that case, may I suggest the blue lavender tie and navy jacket. It sets such a.."

Glen shut his eyes and pursed his lips and with a wave of his hand said " je ne sais quoi, a moonlight mystique."

Darcy took the tie from him but had a pinched expression on his face. "Are you reader. You sound like one."

"A great many books. I'm unabashedly chock full of useless facts and occasionally a singular noteworthy idea." Barlow grinned.

Darcy pulled on his jacket."My last valet was a reader too."

"Oh was he, what happened to him?" Glen smiled smugly.

"I fired him." Darcy returned his smile.

* * *

Felicia hurried up and down the great hall. Her dress, a modern design from Paris, wrapped around her slim frame with ruffles on her bodice and near her feet. The restriction in favor of style allowed her long legs little movement so that when she walked she practically shuffled. This was fine for her when she first wore the dress. She imagined she was kind of Western Geisha, whose charm lay in the painful endeavor to please. However, after an hour of shuffling along aimlessly, her dress retained none of her former charm and she longed to rip it off.

"Felicia, sit down!" Her mother commanded.

"You will be a ruin if you keep this up."

Felicia sighed and sat next to her mother on the sofa. Her mother was tucking back her stray blonde hairs.

"Now dear, temper yourself" She took her hand.

"My word, you are hot as a brick." Her mother dropped her hand in alarm.

"I don't feel very well," Felicia said, holding the back of her hand to her head.

"Perhaps, we should cancel..."

Her mother turned away cooly, "Nonsense child. I'm sure its just nerves." She then turned back to her and smiled..." besides the heat in your cheeks look charming. Perhaps, it's not for naught you are running about like a headless chicken."

The bell rang.

They could hear the muffled voices of Darcy and their butler. And then his footsteps approaching.

Felicia's hands were jumping about touching her hair, adjusting her collar, picking petals that dropped from her hair.

"Stop fidgeting child!" Mrs. Dawson clenched her daughter's hands.

Felicia colored when she was Darcy standing over them. Her face showed the agitation of embarrassment more than her usual happy glow.

"Mrs. Dawson, Felicia?"

They stood up and he took both their hands to kiss them.

Fitzwilliam and Felicia took a turn around the garden after their dinner. The sun had set an hour earlier so the night sky had a velvet blue cast.

Felicia was talking about their new hires and joked that her ladies' maid was sticking in needles in her like a pin cushion. When Darcy chuckled, Felicia glowed proudly.

Darcy likewise mentioned his new valet that insisted he wear blue because of a certain "moonlight mystique."

Felicia looked him over. "Why it's like you are part of the picture. The night sky seems to drape around you. You are such a picture." Felicia giggled as she slipped his necktie between her fingers.

"And for you, the night doesn't do you justice. You need to be seen, the gold of your hair and your dewy skin."

Felicia looked up at Darcy. His eyes looked almost black in this light. She trembled when he touched her chin and tilted her towards him. He then kissed her lightly on her lips.

When Darcy pulled back. Felicia's cheeks were hot. "Why Fitz, I believe the proper order is the proposal and then the kiss."

Darcy smiled. "I think you like my way just fine."


End file.
